clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ben 100022/CPMaster the Traitor
Well, seems since we did not want the new wiki he decided to steal it and drastically change it! And he won't give me admin powers, I am the founder, creator, etc of the wiki, WB$ and the FIRST MALL! This is totally unfair. CPMaster's "Obama Move" * Goes behind my back and talks to Hat Pop (FORMER BENPAD) who allows this. * Removes my current Adminship from the wiki. * Threatens to have my account disabled. * Gives me a "One Week Be Good And You Can Stay" * Makes a currency policy: Remember, we did remove WB$. * Decides to not use our 493 Articles, decides they should start anew. * (diff | hist) . . N Main Page‎; 02:36 . . (+118) . . ClubPenguinMaster (Talk | contribs) (Created page with "Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki! We are currently re-constructing for a better environment here so please wait!"), this obviously states he thinks we don't have a good environment. Crappy Currency Policy The currency that the Club Penguin Shops Wiki uses is the Wiki Bucks or otherwise known as WB$ which was inherited from the Wikia version of the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. How do I earn it? You can earn WB$ by selling items that you have, receiving the weekly pay, playing games that the users create, and other methods that users come up with. Why does this have a policy? The currency has a policy as I foresee people adding an excess amount of WB$ that they did not earn. Instead, only admins are allowed to control the money system. For selling items, an admin must approve of the trade between the WB$ and the item. For receiving the weekly pay, the admins will add that themselves. For playing the games, there will be a sign page which will tell you how much you earn and you MUST sign your name wherever you stopped. As for other methods, the admins will create a way to make sure that the admins have the control of adding or deducting the amount of WB$. Consequences If you do add or deduct WB$ without an admin's permission, there will be consequences as it adds unfairness to how much you are allowed to spend. First offense: 1 day block Second offense: 3 day block Third offense: 1 week block Fourth offense and onward: 2 week block Un-Thunder Kittens CPSWO Protest * When we found out that the image bot would never be fixed we turned around. * CPMaster whined like a baby just because we wouldn't stay. * Akbaboy nearly quit the internet. * Hat Pop became a traitor. * CPMaster became a traitor. * CPMaster goes behind out backs. * CPMaster tries to destroy us. * CPMaster denies the new name for them, "Club Penguin Shopping Network". * CPMaster gives the "One Week". * CPMaster forms the Currency Policy. * CPMaster steals the New Wiki IRC Channel. Nights of Terror * All "nights" happen at night: # Night of Terror I: Russian Spies # Night of Terror II: Zack Scandals # Night of Terror III: Salteroi's Taking of the Wiki # Night of Terror IV: CPMaster's Night of Theft Finally. I can find many MANY many faults. I will add more later. Category:Blog posts